Out of control
by Red Satin and Black Silk
Summary: It the sequel to the reason!


  
  
Out of control: The reason sequel

6/4-04

* * *

Countess: Only doing this, because it seems like you people want a sequel! Why I don't know! O.O  
  
Kai: Do you really have to ask if she own anything? No, I didn't think so, no summary either!  
  
Countess: O.O Review! A few months after the first one! No OC comments!

* * *

Hermione skipped happily into her room that she shared with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. She hopped on her bed, and started to read a book that she had borrowed from the library. She was unbelievable happy, and the reason for it was Draco. Yes, Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend for the last three months. She would have never dream in a thousand years that she would be going out with Draco Malfoy and being happy. Sure the slytherin hated her, but that wasn't any different than before.  
  
Harry and Ron, it took them awhile to get over the shock. They were at first completely convinced that he had brainwashed her, and spent a many of days trying to get her to break it off. It never happened, so they just got used to it. If they didn't like, they didn't say anything, even if they did. She probably didn't even notice, she was high on cloud 9; there was nothing that could bring her down!  
  
As she reach chapter thirteen, she realized the room was extremely quiet even if the two girls weren't there. Who really knew where Parvati or Lavender was. The possible explanation were endless: Snogging a Gryffindor, giving a slytherin a lap dance, flirting with a hufflepuff, seducing a ravenclaw so he could do their homework or shagging a teacher to get their grade higher. When it came to those girls, no one could be sure.  
  
Hermione pet owl, Artemis was nowhere to be seen. She closed her book and opened the window and look out in hope to see her. She did spy the slytherin team practicing; her eyes fell on a familiar bond hair seeker. She resisted the urge to call out his name and wave out at him. She looked out for her beloved pet when she saw her coming her way with a letter.  
  
"Strange", Hermione thought to herself, she hadn't written her parents in weeks! So why would Artemis be coming, from it didn't make any sense to her at all. Hermione ran one of her hands thru her brown hair. SH e was quite nervous, who was the letter from? Could it be from Draco? No, she had just seen him a few minutes ago, so it couldn't have been him. Then would could it be. Hermione was becoming more anxious by the second; the anticipation of the arrival of Artemis was killing her.  
  
Then a thought crossed her mind, what if it was a letter from Lucius with some kind of deadly spell attached? No, it couldn't be, fate was not that cruel to her. She felt her heat beat become lost in her thought, her breath caught in her throat. Artemis finally landed on the window perch. Hermione hesitantly grabbed the letter.  
  
_" Dear Hermione,  
  
We don't know any other way to say this. It really hard to do this, seeing how happy you are with **him**, but it really come to this! We understand how much you love **him,** and we know how much you love us. Also how no one can take our space in your heart. The point is Hermione is we just can't be friends anymore if you continue to go out with **him**. We really tried to get to know, well atleast to be happy about it. The truth is he is a slytherin. Not any slytherin, but Draco Malfoy, the slytherin king and a future death eater. Knowing all these we just can't believe he really has change. So you have to choose. Sorry! Just let us know your decision when you're ready!  
  
Love, Harry Ron Ginny_  
  
Hermione just couldn't believe it! She was sure to be angry or sad! How dare they try and make her chose between her friends and her boyfriend! It was just wrong it wasn't fair at all. She loved her friend, they were great and she always had fun with them. Draco, he was great! There were no word describe how great he was or how he made her feel. She didn't want to lose that feeling. She just knew that this thing going on between her and Draco wasn't a fling at all. But she didn't want to lose her friends, what was she to do?  
  
I've done everything as you say I've followed your rules without question I thought it would help me see things clearly But instead of helping me to see I look around and it's like I'm blinded  
  
Maybe she should call Draco and ask him, no that would only making things worst. Hermione let out an agitated shriek as she fell on her bed. I feel like things are spinning out of control thought to herself.  
  
_I'm spinning out of control _

_Out of control _

_I 'm spinning out of control _

_Out of control_  
  
There was no ne she could talk to; no one would understand her trouble. The first thing out of their mouth would be "Boys may come and go but friends are forever". Yeah, if friends were forever why wouldn't they let her ride this out! See if it was really wore it? Why did they have to be so crude?  
  
Where should I go? What should I do? I don't understand what you want from me Cause I don't know If I can trust you I don't understand what you want from me  
  
She lay there for an hour or so, just thinking what would be the best decision, and would she later regret it. She let a sigh as Lavender and Parvati came in the room telling her that Ron, Harry and Ginny were waiting for her down in the common room. She stood up, and made herself presentable as she walked off to her doom.  
  
_I feel like I'm spinning out of control _

_Try to focus but everything's twisted _

_And all alone _

_I thought you would be there (Thought you would be there) _

_To let me know I'm not alone _

_But in fact that's exactly what I was  
_  
She step down the stair there they were, sitting playing chess. Acting as if they had not asked her to make the hardest decision in her life. She took another deep breath and walk forward.  
  
_I'm spinning out of control _

_Out of control _

_I'm spinning out of control _

_Out of control  
_  
They stop and look up at her with their usual happy faces, as nothing was different.  
  
Where should I go? What should I do? I don't understand what you want from me Cause I don't know If I can trust you All of the things you've said to me  
  
She down on a couch right next to Harry whom was losing very badly against Ron, nether said a word to her.  
  
_I may never know the answer _

_To this endless mystery_  
  
Hermione waited for them to continue their game before they talk. It didn't take that long. They turned to her with smiling faces.  
  
"I got the letter"  
  
_Where should I go? _

_What should I do? _

_I don't understand what you want from me  
  
Is it a mystery? Is it a mystery?  
  
_"And..."  
  
"I have decided."  
  
_I'm spinning out of control_

_ Out of control_

_ I'm spinning out of control_

_ Out of control _

_I'm spinning out of control _

_Out of control _

_I'm spinning out of control..._  
  
"If I have to choose between my boyfriend and my friends I choose."  
  
_Where should I go? _

_What should I do? _

_I don't understand what you want from me _

_Cause I don't know _

_If I can trust you _

_All the things you've said to me_  
  
"Well, I chose Draco!"  
  
The room fell silent as if they were complete shock that she would say such a thing! Well, they were unbelievable shock. Her decision didn't make any sense to them at all.  
  
"But why, he a good for nothing ferret who called you an endless list of name since first year."  
  
"Because, I believe there is so good in him, Ron!"  
  
_And I may never know the answer _

_To this endless mystery  
_  
"Like you saw some good in Viktor Krum?"  
  
"What? Oh, no this again, Ron he was being control! Plus you liked him before he was every interested in me. What am I not good enough for anyone, Ron?"  
  
_Where should I go? _

_What should I do? _

_I don't understand what you want from me_  
  
"No, it just Malfoy!"  
  
"Well, Ron I am just so sorry that I fallen in love with Malfoy, Ron! I am sorry that I just don't understand what you want form me, and thing are spinning out of control."  
  
"Well, fine you made your chose and we our."  
  
"Oh, fine Ron! I thought you all were my friends, I guess not! You know what hurts, it not that you don't want to be in your lives and Draco's! It the fact that he told me that you would do this, and told him that we were much better friends than that!"  
  
_I'm spinning out of control _

_Out of control _

_I'm spinning out of control _

_Out of control_  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To someone who care Ron!" Hermione said thru the tears.  
  
Hermione ran and ran until she found Draco and told him about everything. She just comforted her, and told her that these things were going to happen if they were together.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't such a good after all!"  
  
"Draco, on't you dare say that! I don't care what they think, I just want to be with you! I love you!"  
  
"I love you too, Hermione."  
  
The two become involved in a passionate kiss. From that day on and until the day they said I do, they didn't allow anything to tear them apart!  
  
Countess: That was the sequel. There will be nothing after this! I have to do some actually work on Miss silver, my other d/hr fanfic. Review tell me what you think!


End file.
